What are they doing!
by Lizzii-STALKER of DARKNESS
Summary: Cloud over hears some thing and gets a few ideas.. is he right?
1. Cloud's PoV

A/N: Cloud should never eavesdrop with his pervyness ...review my story and I don't own any of these people but I wish I did

Vincent: Gaia help us if that should ever happen.

Yuffie: Be nice Vinnie the nice lady put you in her story.

Cloud: That's good?

Tifa: Cloud be nice it's in your point of view.

OMCandBH: thank you Tifa and Yuffie.

story! -

"It's so long and I've never done this before!"

"You've got to wrap your hand like this." My eyes widen.** What are they doing?**

**"**So I put my hand here and hold like this?**"**

**"**No Yuffie. You're holding it too loosely, tighten your grip.**" What the fuck?! They can't be...EW!**

"Is this right? I can't do much just holding it"

"No now it's too tight, you need a firm but loose grip and you've got hold it properly to do anything right."** Is he teaching her how to...**

"Perfect Yuffie. Just like that." My eyes widen and everything goes black.

A/N: For Vinnie's PoV go to chapter 3. For Yuffie's PoV go to chapter 2. P.S: They're two totally different versions.

-*Liz*


	2. Yuffie's PoV

A/N: So here's Yuffie's view of what happened. Read and review! And remember: I don't own these characters I just use them to do my bidding, and it's Yuffie's turn.

Yuffie: Yay! My turn! I know what really happened!

Cloud: What do you mean " what really happened"? it's clear what happened! You- Vince- The woods- Gah! *storms away blushing*

Yuffie: Okay Chocobutt! See ya later! Now, you, reader people; get readin'.

Story!-

"It's so long and I've never done this before!" I stared at Vinnie's gun, Cerberus, and pout.

"You've got to wrap your hand like this." I watch Vinnie as he holds it with his right hand supporting with his left. I hear rustling but ignore it, stupid rabbits out to steal my shoelaces.

"So I put my hand here and hold like this?" I grab Cerberus like Vinnie did. **Man this thing is heavy, Vinnie must be like totally packing away more strength then I thought, I mean like he just whips it out like its light as a throwing star.**

**"**No Yuffie. You're holding it too loosely, tighten your grip.**" **Rolling my eyes I grip it tighter. **Can't hold something too tight if it's slipping from my hands Vinnie, gawd!**

"Is this right? I can't do much just holding it" **Like seriously if all Vinnie did was hold this thing it wouldn't be half as scary, not if he was Throwing it…**

"No now it's too tight, you need a firm but loose grip and you've got hold it properly to do anything right." He watches me fix my hold. ** Tighter Yuffie, looser Yuffie, get it right Yuffie. Stupid fussy vampire.**

"Perfect Yuffie. Just like that" I grin then there's a thud, blinking I look at the bushes and see spiked blonde hair. **Chocobutt!**

"Vinnie, I think we broke The Chocobutt." Vinnie nods.

"We should take him back to Tifa then. I will teach you how to shoot Cerberus another day." I pout. **Not fair. Chocobutt goes and faints so I don't get to learn how to shoot. It's what he gets, nosy Bird all up in others business.**

"Or…. You could give me the materia instead and not have to teach me." I grin at him. He shakes his head.

"No. I will take him back and tomorrow we will continue." With that Vinnie picks up Chocobutt and leaves.

A/N: So, that's the Yuffie's PoV version! Beware, next chapter is Vincent's PoV and isn't nearly as innocent. If you'd like to preserve innocence skip to chapter four for the ending.

-*Liz*


	3. Vincent's PoV

A/N: So here's Vincent's view of what happened. Read and review! And now … it's Vinnie's turn.

Vincent: May Gaia bless my soulless body and allow Chaos to kill me now…

Yuffie: Vinnie! Stop being mean! Your version is the fun one!

Cloud: *permanently hidden behind Tifa at the bar* the nut job author asks that you not sue her as she does not own us and is not making money from this.

Story!-

"It's so long and I've never done this before!" Yuffie's innocence is cute, especially combined with that pout.

"You've got to wrap your hand like this." I wrap my human hand around the base of my manhood as I slide my claw from its place cupping her perfect ass cheek up to her shoulder then down to her wrist. I ignore Cloud shuffling in the bushes, so long as he does not stay around or speak of this to anyone.

"So I put my hand here and hold like this?" I stifle a groan as her small hand just barely touches my erection. **Such soft small hands on such a brazen young woman who acts as though the world is hers to control, but not now, now she is in my control. **

**"**No Yuffie. You're holding it too loosely, tighten your grip.**" **She looks up at me as she licks her delicious little petal lips and nods.

"Is this right? I can't do much just holding it." Her grip tightens almost painfully, a perfect contrast to the slightly concerned look on her face. **Even when she has no clue what she is doing she wants to rush in head first, as though skipping a difficult step makes the next one easier.**

"No now it's too tight, you need a firm but loose grip and you've got hold it properly to do anything right." She nods loosening her grip just enough I am able to thrust my hips without receiving too much friction. I groan.

"Perfect Yuffie. Just like that" I kiss her as a thud sounds, indicating most likely that Cloud is unconscious. ** At least now I do not have to worry about him.**

She kisses back, much more experienced in this field. I allow my claw to rest on her hip as I pump my hips into her hand and ravish her delectable mouth. My human hand cups her pert breast and I move my mouth to her neck when a delicious little sound escapes from my hand palming her breast. ** She's so sweet and responsive; I may not last too much longer if I allow this to continue.**

I pull back and remove her and stifling a moan at her pout. Fixing our clothing I kiss her softly.

"Perhaps out here is not the best place to do this, and perhaps not the time either. If you wish for this to continue, come to my room tonight and I will treat you as a proper woman should be treated." This will allow her the chance to back out but I doubt she will. With a soft peck to her delicate lips I nudge her off back towards Seventh Heaven in a direction around Cloud. Once she is gone I pick up the incessantly nosey blonde and head back myself contemplating what to tell Tifa about Cloud.

A/N: So, that's the Vinnie's PoV version! Cloud was right! Shame, shame on Vinnie… but where's the fun if a vamp ain't taking advantage of a crazy girl? Carry on to chapter 4 for the end (which Yes, it is safe for the innocent eyes).

-*Liz*


	4. End Tifa's PoV

A/N: So this is the last chapter and is in Tifa's PoV. It is compliant with both Vincent's and Yuffie's view of events. And Cloud's too really.

Tifa: So I got the easy job?

Cloud: How is that fair? I had to listen to those two doing who knows what! And she just has the finish? *pout*

Yuffie: Stop whining the crazy author lady, currently known as Liz, is allowed to do what she wants.

Vincent: That would imply ownership over us. Which she does not have.

OMCandBH: Nope, just creative use. I make no money from you so it's not illegal. Now, on with the story.

Story!-

**First Yuffie and Vince leave and then Cloud and now this?** I clear off a table for Vincent to lay Cloud on.

"Why is he unconscious? And where have you two been?" Yuffie answers first.

"Been with Vinnie Tifa, shaduh!" I sigh and nod.

"That doesn't answer my question about Cloud." I look at them and Yuffie shrugs, the look on her face not innocent but not quite giving anything away. Vincent speaks up this time.

"He was unconscious in the bushes. Perhaps frightened by a… rabbit." He clears his throat and leaves to upstairs. As I sigh Yuffie waves and skips back outside. **Gosh how in the world do I end up friends with these people. And what aren't they telling me?**

"Tifa?" Cloud is shaking his head, I smile at him.

"Yeah Cloud, it's me. You took quite the hit to the head. What freaked you out so much that you fainted?" He blushes and mumbles and shakes.

"Yuffie- Vincent- Woods- Tighter-" **I give up! Everything seems to deal with whatever they were doing that they're hiding.** I walk away.

A/N: And so it ends! There may be a one shot soon to follow as a continuation of Vincent's version.

Thanks to _MadBlossomingPrincess_,_ Ski October_, _Angelgirl651_, and_ Gryphon of Fire and Life _for reviewing.

-*Liz*


End file.
